The Unexpected Can Happen
by negorange
Summary: D/G Ginny finds herself alone with Draco on a train from Hogwarts that crashes during a snow storm. Will they possibly get over their differences? Maybe the unexpected will happen. Read and find out!


Ch.1-Christmas Break  
  
Ginny Weasley opened her eyes to the morning rays that fell across her bed. She was in her 6th year girl dorm room, and it was the first day of Christmas vacation. She didn't plan to stay however due to the fact that there was yet again another Yule Ball that she didn't plan to attend. The train was supposed to leave promptly at noon, so that gave her just enough time to pack and say goodbye to her friends. With a groan, she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she changed into her school robes and headed down to breakfast.  
  
When entering the Great Hall, she made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione. With Ron in front of her and Harry at a diagonal, they were in the middle of a conversation about the upcoming ball.  
  
"This is your last chance to get a date with Cho before first term is over. I say go for it, mate," Ron said earnestly.  
  
"You don't think I know that already. I suppose you've forgotten the trials of actually asking someone to the ball and the possibility of someone saying no," Harry countered.  
  
"I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore," Ron said smiling at Hermione who in turn smiled back. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and rolled their eyes simultaneously.  
  
Ron and Harry's conversation quickly changed to Quidditch, and Hermione switched her attention from Ron to Ginny asking, "So have you packed already?"  
  
"Not yet but I plan to after breakfast," Ginny answered.  
  
"It really is a shame that you're not staying for the break. You're going to miss all the fun. You really should stay."  
  
"Oh I shouldn't, I'll probably be bored half of the time besides I don't have a date for the Yule Ball," Ginny said.  
  
"Wasn't Colin Creevey planning to ask you?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure he was, but I am determined not to experience another painful night with him stepping on my feet," Ginny said with a grimace. Every ball she had from her 3rd year to her 5th year she went with Colin. It was an unspoken agreement that they would go together as friends, but the pain and embarrassment just grew too much so she decided to go home then go through it again.  
  
When breakfast ended, she headed up towards the Gryffindor common room, but unfortunately, the certain hated someone intercepted her in the hall.  
  
"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasely. Where's the rest of your Harry Potter fan club?" Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Hello Malfoy. Where are your bodyguards? Are you actually going to stand up on your own for once?" Ginny countered while cocking her head.  
  
"Did you get your robes from a thirdhand store or did you have to result in fishing them out of a dumpster." Draco shot back.  
  
"I don't feel like wasting my breath on a Malfoy. Get a life Draco," Ginny said red faced with anger. She turned her back to him and stalked down the hallway.  
  
"Real clever, Virginia," Draco yelled back to her retreating figure.  
  
. .  
  
All the way down the hall, Ginny seethed with anger. How dare that sniveling ferret talk to her that way? He doesn't know me. Next time he talks to me he better watch himself because I don't think I can hold back my fist a second time. Forget him. He is not worthy of me spending so much time thinking about him and his animosity toward me. That's it I've stopped thinking of him, him and steel gray eyes that look down his nose at everything like the world isn't good enough for him. "Okay Ginny that's enough. Stop thinking of him."  
  
By this time Ginny was already in her dorm room and had already received weird looks from her fellow classmates for her conversation with herself. Ginny didn't care. Malfoy had lately been a thorn in her side that wouldn't come out. It seemed like every day he would come up to her and insult her, her family, and her lack of money. It was unending, and there was no relief from him. However, for the next two weeks she would be Malfoy free. At that, Ginny gave a sigh of relief and commenced packing  
  
. .  
  
Ginny arrived at the Hogsmeade station just before the train was about to pull out of the station. Running as fast as physically possible with two suitcases and a large down jacket, Ginny just made the train as it started to pull out. She walked into the nearest compartment, dropped her suitcases, and started stripping off her extra layers of clothes. After she adjusted to the change in temperature, she took out a book and started reading one of her newest adventure story.  
  
After an hour or so, she looked out of the window and saw that it was starting to snow. Giving it no concern, she returned to her novel. Having only brought a book to pass the time with, she got bored quickly and decided to do a bit of exploring. So far, she hadn't seen a bit of live on the train since she boarded it. Curious to see who else was going home for the holidays, she searched each compartment. She was at it quite a bit, but she still hadn't found a single soul. It seemed everyone was staying for the ball, but it so happened that the next and final compartment contained the worst person imaginable to spend an entire train ride with. Who else could it be but Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N- I hope you like it. Should I continue? Now all I need you to do it press the pretty little button. You know you wanna press it. 


End file.
